


Knows Her Mind

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock Prime is <em>fascinated</em> by Uhura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knows Her Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



Of all the crew upon the Enterprise, the elder Spock was most curious about Uhura. He could, once he thought on it, place a few instances in which his own Uhura had been... attractive to him. However, it was the full-fledged relationship he saw in the open between his younger self and this one that fascinated him, puzzled him as the Enterprise couriered Vulcans to their new world.

How had such an open thing come to pass? All his own memories said that even his parents had never been quite so blatant in their own relationship, despite the sanction of marriage.

Witnessing Uhura reach out for the younger Spock, seeing her place herself so close to Spock off duty, and various other small, physical assurances from Uhura to her Spock brought the elder one all the perspective he needed.

Uhura was a woman who knew her own mind clearly, and there was nothing in the known universe that denied her the path she chose.

It made the elder Spock almost smile, and be thankful he had never been given cause to try and resist his own world's Uhura. After all, that self-determination was something both women shared in equal amounts.


End file.
